Paralelismo
by Pelacachi
Summary: 2 visiones de una misma historia : Elena se casa e invita a Zick a su boda.
1. Zick

Paralelismo

-No puedo creer lo patetico que soy... vengo a tu boda a pesar de que me mata el saber que serás de otro.

-Aún recuerdo es estúpida pelea... No lo que la empezó... pero fueron nuestros egos heridos lograron lo que ni todos los monstruos lograron: separarnos permanentemente.

-Yo abandoné la carrera de domador... me dediqué a estudiar Geología... lo cual me llevó a encontrar ese nuevo tipo de gema...

-Después de ganar ese premio, e ir a Egipto a estudiar las rocas de las piramides, pasaron 5 años... Y luego me enteré que ya tenias novio.

-Solo te tomó 5 años olvidarme... en realidad no me sorprende, de chica que has sido una maravillosa combinacion de "Linda e insoportable"... Tu personalidad lograba que, tanto domadores como guardianes, quedaran encantados por ti.

-Te volviste una doctora, la cual atiende tanto humanos como monstruos. Y me parece que la proxima semana abres tu clinica ¿asi conociste a tu futuro...marido?... como me corroe la idea...

-Estas preciosa! ese vestido blanco, ese velo... y la tiara que te corona... no puedo creer lo bella que estás! Me odio a mi mismo por ser tan idiota por perderte! Por no decirte lo MUCHO que te amo! Por no darme cuenta lo tanto que te necesito! Y sobretodo a mi maldito ego por decirme al oido "no importa, ella no vale tu humillacion" ELLA VALE CUALQUIER SACRIFICIO!

-No! Elena por lo que mas quieras no me dejes! No te cases con él! Haré lo que quieras! Solo di que no! Por favor!

-Te he perdido.. y para siempre... ya nada me importa... Si viniera un espectro negro a devorarme no me resistiria... Mi corazón ha dejado de latir... verte bailar con esa hermosa sonrisa con tu marido lo ha matado.

-Al volver al pais me encontré con Patty Smirnov, lo cual me ahorró la molestia de buscar pareja para venir. Que curioso que ella haya aceptado... siempre crei que me odiaba... tal vez vino para verme retorcerme con tu boda, no se, pero llegué con ella.

-Esto es lo peor! Peor que todo lo malo que pudo alguna vez me pudo pasar! Estoy bailando contigo! Y tu no paras de mirarme a los ojos! Quieres refregarme en la cara que tu seguiste con tu vida y yo evidentemente no?... no lo creo tu no eres asi... pero me daña... quiero huir de esto. Esto es una tortura insoportable.. pero sigo bailando contigo sin mostrar mi agonia.. lo que mas odiaria seria arruinar tu boda.

-Ya no lo aguanto mas... me voy me despido (esta vez para siempre) de ti y saludo al novio... Voy a dejar a Patty a casa y luego... quiero terminar con esto... estoy gritando por dentro.. el dolor no lo soporto mas... Adios Elena... se feliz.

-Es muy tarde... Patty intentaba decirme algo pero nunca le presté atención... quedé en verla mañana... total, ya no estaré aqui entonces.

-Llego al acantilado de las afueras de la ciudad. Es verdaderamente profundo... nada me salvaria si caigo. ¿soy TAN cobarde que saltaré? ¿en serio soy tan patetico? Siento como mis lagrimas nublan mi vista... Rompo a llorar y gritar tu nombre... estoy decidido! Terminare con esto! nadie lo sabra en mucho tiempo... Creeran que me fui de viaje al extranjero...

\- Adios a todos... perdonen mi debilidad.. pero esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar... amigos... padres... lo siento...


	2. Elena

Paralelismo

-No puedo creer que he llegado a esto... te he invitado a mi boda para que me salves... siempre me has salvado cuando he estado en situaciones criticas... Y hoy es otra de ellas...

-Odio mi estupido ego, el cual, al pelearnos esa vez, logró convencerme que debia esta vez separarme de ti, dejar de estar a tu sombra y seguir mi vida

-Terminé la escuela de medicina, ahora podré, por fin, atender humanos y monstruos como era mi idea.

-Mi concentración para mis estudios fue tal, que no me di cuenta de los 5 años que pasaron... queria volver a verte pero te fuiste.. a Egipto? no puedo creer que todo lo que hice por ti te importara tan poco solo por unas rocas... Pero siempre me dijiste que te interesaba la Geologia, y siempre fuiste aplicado a la hora de estudiar... sabia que esa tonteria de las rocas a ti te daria frutos

-Viniste con Patty Smirnov! dede lejos la veo llegar agarrada a tu brazo! Grrr! La odio desde que me confesó que le gustabas! Y ahora está contigo! ¿Es tu forma de decirme que continuaste tu vida?

-El que va a ser mi marido... es buen tipo pero NO ERES TU... no puedo creer como acepté su proposicion...no puedo echarme para atrás... ademas sin ti ¿para que? no vale la pena.

-Estas guapisimo! Tu pelo! Te lo cortaste! Ese traje te hace ver como un actor de cine... pero estás al lado de esa arpía! No puedo soportarlo estoy celosa! Y en mi boda! Soy patetica... me estoy casando por despecho y tu... disfrutarás la fiesta con Patty :0

-Zick salvame! Estoy en peligro de cometer el error mas grande de mi vida! Salvame por favor! Di que no quieres que me case con él! Que estarás conmigo! Dejaré todo si tu me lo pides! No importa nada ni nadie! Solo dilo!

-He aceptado... he dicho "acepto"... me he casado frente a todos y, de reojo, veo como la arpía se apega mas a ti y me sonrie... Diablos! ella gana! Y te gana a tí! No lo soporto... Zick.. aun puedes rescatarme, aun puedes sacarme de aqui! Por favor! Aceptaré que eres el mas fuerte! Que no puedo vivir otro dia sin ti! Zick por lo que mas quieras auxilio!

-Zick ¿no puedes ver mi desesperación mientras bailamos? Sigues siendo un gran tonto! Pero a ti te amo! Para de tenerme en ascuas y dilo! Di que no quieres que lo vea, que no sea de él que me quede contigo! Y lo haré... Pero dilo! Se acaba el tiempo por favor... POR FAVOR DILO!

-No Zick! No te vayas aún! No me dejes en este pozo! Sacame! Salvame!... Estupida Patty! Me acaba de insinuar que esta noche ella y tú... No! NO! No puedo soportar ese pensamiento! Perdoname! Por lo que mas quieras Zick, NO CON ELLA!

-Se acaba la fiesta... ya no estás... estarás con ella en la misma cama?... eso no lo aguanto! Me voy de aqui! Elena Patata no vivirá con un error! lo siento marido! Pero tu no eres ni nunca serás él! Encontrarás una chica que te meresca... Yo... me voy...

-Huyo al acantilado de las afueras de la ciudad... Aqui veniamos a "botar" nuestros problemas... aqui vine tantas veces a llorar y ahora vengo otra vez para desahogar mi pena por perderte... por dejar que esa aguana Patty Smirnov se quede contigo y comparta tu cama...Eso me hierve la sangre!

-Soy un desastre! perdi el amor de mi vida, abandoné al tipo que quizo casarse con una tonta como yo... No puedo seguir sin ti... maldito domador...

-El acantilado se ve tan profundo... seria una solucion cobarde... pero ya no quiero nada si no es contigo... ese acantilado podria ser mi solución...


	3. Epilogo

Una persona estaba en el acantilado, sus problemas parecían infinitos y esa profundidad parecía la solución ideal. De pronto ve como un hombre, de pelo azul, acercarse a la orilla…. Ve como las lágrimas no se agarraban de sus ojos y como lloraba desconsoladamente. -Está igual que yo – pensó el tipo…

Cuando terminó de gritar un nombre…. (le pareció que era Elena, pero no escuchó bien) el tipo ve que una chica aparece del otro lado. Esa chica estaba….. ¿vestida de novia ? El tipo no entendía nada…. Era el día del suicidio masivo? La chica no paraba de llorar y de ver el fondo….. Como para tomar fuerzas para saltar…

El tipo la vio tan linda que le dio cosa no ayudarla y le iba a hablar para persuadirla, pero el otro tipo se le adelantó.

-Elena! ¿Qué haces aquí ? -Zick?...eres tú? -Que haces aquí?! Es tu noche de bodas! -Y tú? No te ibas a revolcar con esa aguana Patty Smirnov?!

-Ah se conocen! -dijo el tipo -Usted no se meta! -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo -Zick, grandísimo idiota! Que pensabas hacer aquí?! -Y Tu?! O acaso se te perdió el novio?!

-Es claro que los 3 vinimos a hacer lo mismo -dijo el tipo – Que no se Meta!-le contestaron en coro. -Elena cual es tu problema… eres doctora, te casaste con ese tipo eres exitosa…. Entonces porque? -Elena comienza a llorar -Siempre fuiste un gran tonto….. no quería casarme… creí que me detendrías antes…. Que confesarías tu amor…. Pero veo que me olvidaste y me reemplazaste con la arpía esa. -De qué demonios hablas? Tú seguiste adelante! A Smirnov la encontré ayer! Y aunque fuera la chica más hermosa del mundo, NO PODRIA REEMPLAZARTE CON ELLA ni en un millón de años. Si, vine a acabar con mi dolor de perderte porque sin ti yo no existo. -La chica corre al lado de él y le agarra de la solapa -Dilo! -Decirte qué? -Tú sabes! Dilo… ahora! -…

-Dile que la amas grandísimo idiota! -el tipo ya se empezó a desesperar por la escena.

-Yo siempre he dado por hecho que sabias mis sentimientos por ti…. Tu eres la lista -Soy la lista! Pero también soy una mujer! Dímelo!

-Elena yo…. -Vamos dilo! -Ok pero deja de agarrarme y déjame terminar maldita sea! -Elena yo te am…. -Ella no lo dejó terminar y, abrazándolo, lo besó

El tipo estaba conmovido con la escena, decidió darle otra oportunidad a la vida y se empezó a alejar…. Con tan mala suerte que tropieza y cae acantilado abajo.

FIN


End file.
